


Morally Grey

by AMS_27



Category: Original Work
Genre: (honestly are they even criminals they're more like vigilantes), Criminal AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Vigilante AU, Why Did I Write This?, i was bored, probably inaccurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMS_27/pseuds/AMS_27
Summary: Royalty City has over 4 million people living in its' cesspools. With corrupt politicians and a smug upper class, lines between black and white begin to blur, where criminals are more heroic than the heroes themselves.
Relationships: OC/OC





	Morally Grey

  * **Prologue**



A young woman ran through the corridors of the hotel. The lights had been out, but that was her own doing. 

“Hey! Get back here!” Men in suits ran after her as she busted into the fire exit. No alarm. 

“You didn’t tell me there would be guards.” She hissed into her comm as she ran down the stairs as fast as humanly possible.

“Uh, yeah I did. I said there was a 40% chance the guy would have bodyguards.” A high pitched voice said, in an ‘I told you so’ tone. “Try throwing them off your trail by opening a door when you get to the next floor.”

“Okay.” She kicked open the door to the 8th floor with a clatter, making sure to make as much sound as possible to attract their attention. She moved as silently as possible, continuing down the stairs. Well, as silently as one can when wearing a bulletproof vest.

“He’s on the 8th floor! Everyone move in!” She heard the guards yell into their walkie talkies. She almost snorted. They just made her escape way easier. She continued her way down, shedding her layers, and carefully positioning her jacket over the bulletproof vest to make it more innocuous. When she reached the bottom floor, she leaned against the wall inconspicuously, 

“Oh yeah, cameras are only out for four more minutes, you might want to get to the car. Just a suggestion.” A male voice flitted through her comms. She resisted the urge to groan and picked up the pace. She stood just behind the emergency exit door that led to the lobby.

“Diversion.” She muttered, looking at her watch.

“3...2..1…” the same male voice counted down. A small boom echoed in the distance. 

“Did you seriously orchestrate a bomb?!” She nearly screeched. She could almost hear him rolling his eyes.

“Yes, now go! Unless you wanna get caught. Dumbass.” He said. The teen sighed and pushed the emergency exit door, watching the crowd in the lobby begin to panic and scatter. She ran with them, running outside and jumping into the Nissan parked in the front. She breathed a sigh of relief as they moved away from the building. She ripped off the mask covering the top of her face.

“Did you seriously plant a _bomb,_ Daniel?!” She hissed and turned around. The boy continued to fiddle with the car dashboard merely offered her a shrug. 

“You wanted the distraction, and _I gave you a distraction_!” The boy laughed a little.

“To be fair, your hit today had connections with the mafia. They’ll probably say it was them. They might even take credit for it!” The person sitting next to him said.

“Blake you’re supposed to be on my side!”

“Yes, but you didn’t wash the dishes yesterday, so I had to.”

“Blake!” The girl exclaimed, acting offended.

“Suffer, Kaytlyn.” her twin responded monotonously. 

“Did anyone do the math homework?” The boy in the driver’s seat asked.

“Daniel, did you not do it? Again?!”

“Hey! Who is driving this car?!”

“An idiot.” Kaytlyn deadpanned.

“Wha- _You’re_ the one who decided to schedule a hit on a _school night_! I decided to help you- _as your friend_ .” He said, making gestures with his hand. “ _Now, as your friend,_ I’m asking you for the answers to the math homework.”

“Baka,” Kaytlyn said plainly. 

“Fucking weeb.” Blake hissed from the backseat. Silence settled in the car.

“But seriously, I need to copy someone’s homework.”

**Chapter 1.**

“Did you hear about what happened last night at the Langham Hotel?” A teen with dyed black hair approached their table, setting down her lunch tray. 

“Janiiinnee, you need to dye your hair again; the roots are showing.” A short Asian whined from her seat.

“I know," She waved off her companion, "But did you?"

“The bombing on Fifth Avenue? It was _all over_ the news this morning.” A girl with her hair tightly wrapped in a bun said, pulling out her phone.

“Oooh, Jessica, lemme see.” A tall blonde leaned over to look at the phone.

“They’re saying it was a malfunction with their heating system.”

“Yeah, but… don’t you find it… I don’t know, weird?” Janine shifted in her seat.

“How so?” the Asian asked, not looking up from her phone. Janine scrunched her eyebrows.

“Astrid, the place is a five-star hotel.”

“And?”

“And, they would have daily maintenance of those systems! There’s no way it just exploded on its own!” Janine said. 

“ _WOW!_ Janine being a detective!” Kaytlyn whooped from where she stood at the end of the other table. She rolled her eyes, and continued eating. Silence descended on the table for a few minutes before Astrid spoke up.

“ _Yo! Janiiinne!_ ” She shook her friend’s arm, “Something _was_ up at the hotel! The News _just_ reported that there was a shooter on the scene!”

“What?!” Janine quickly swallowed her food and leaned in to look at Astrid’s phone.” The table also turned and gave their attention to the girl as she read out the article.

“Look: 

‘According to Chief of Police, Harold Carlton, the explosion was _not_ actually a malfunction with the heating system, and rather it was the work of a shooter, trying to divert attention from a murder that had occurred on the 13th floor of the building. The victim was none other than Congressman John Grey, who had been there for personal reasons. The shooter was described to be a white male, 5’6 in height. His weapon had been a handgun, and his getaway vehicle, a motorcycle. If you have any leads, contact RCPD at…’” Astrid trailed off instead of reading the number.

“That’s... actually a little scary…” the blonde said, breaking the silence. 

“It’s okay Andrea,” Jessica said, rubbing her arm.

“Wow, Blake, Janine was right for once!” Astrid said, elbowing the teen next to her. Blake shushed her.

“I need to focus on my game!” They hissed at her, not looking up from their card game with Carlos.

“You’re going to lose anyway though…” she snarked back. Blake made an offended sound which the girl promptly ignored.

“It was a white guy, so my bet is on the mafia.” A short girl said, giving her two cents in.

“Meh, probably some anarchists, Sheyla.” Astrid said dismissively. Janine choked on her food, as she had to hold back a laugh.

“She’s not wrong,” Carlos said, putting another creature on the battlefield. 

“Y’all class is gonna start soon, we gotta go.” Janine, said loudly, picking up her backpack. 

“Doesn’t matter. I was losing anyway.” Blake said, slamming their hands on the table and gathering the cards sprawled around the table. Carlos laughed at their misfortune. Everyone began to throw away their trash, the subject completely gone from most of their minds.

**~1~**

Sheyla bounced her leg as she sat through Chemistry class, clearly bored by her teachers’ lecture. She pulled out her phone and began typing out a text to an Instagram group chat.

‘Meet up at GT for coffee?’

She waited until she had received affirmations from all of the people in the group chat, she began to settle into her seat, reluctantly taking notes on the subject despite the fact that she knew the lecture better than most of the teachers themselves.

Sheyla hung around the corner of the street, looking up at the towering buildings as she waited. Daniel showed up first, grumbling about his homeroom teacher. They had all stood around for a few minutes before Astrid came rushing up to them, the twins flanking her, though Blake was trailing a bit since they couldn’t run that well.

“I’m _so_ sorry you guys had to wait! Our teacher held us in because everyone was talking!” She groaned.

“It’s fine-” Sheyla began.

“You bitch.” Daniel cut her off with a biting remark before turning to Sheyla. “What about the other Carlos?” 

“He’ll meet us there.” Sheyla said. The group began to walk down the street, conversing as they walked. 

They meandered to their destination, making jokes and talking casually. They were oblivious to the hustle and bustle of the city, and for all intents and purposes, they just looked like a group of teens walking down the street.

After walking about 8 blocks, and turning multiple times, they arrived at the front of a coffee shop. There were flowers on every possible surface, and the name “Green Thumb” was signed in cursive on a sign. Inside, it became more obvious that the place was a cafe, as there were college students and elderly people alike, sipping coffee or eating various baked goods on the many wooden tables. 

“Hey, Ruth!” Astrid said loudly, waving to the lady at the counter, who was reading a magazine. The short-haired college student raised her head from the magazine, offered a wave, before turning to another customer who needed to be served.

Astrid bounced ahead of Sheyla and opened the door to the kitchen, waiting until everyone had entered before following.

The group continued until they reached the very back of the store, pushing aside a panel of the wall to reveal a concrete staircase going downwards. They all stepped in, Daniel closing the door behind them. The staircase was surprisingly well lit, allowing no one to trip over their feet. There were areas that forced them to turn to continue downwards.

After a few flights of stairs, the group entered through another door to end up in a completely dark room. Sheyla leaned to the side and flicked on the lights with the familiarity of one who had done it hundreds of times before. 

The walls were painted a maroon color, with the lights hanging from their place in the ceiling. There were separate desks, at least 7, turned so they were all facing each other in a circle. Each had filing cabinets and computers, though how the desks were decorated were all unique to themselves. There was some sort of table in the middle that looked like it was made of glass. After a few moments, the screen underneath lit up revealing a map of the city. There were monitors everywhere, open to news channels or surveillance videos.

Blake nearly collapsed at their desk, clearly tired, as the group had walked for at least 20 minutes. Astrid scoffed, but was obviously relieved to lay down her bag.

“So!” Sheyla called everyone’s attention, “Kaytlyn had a successful hit last night so… good job with that.” She finished awkwardly, glancing around the room as everyone began to settle down in their chairs. 

“Blake can you pull up the police sketches?” Sheyla asked.

“Gotcha _._ ” Blake muttered, slowly tapping on the screen in front of them. The computers in front of everyone lit up, showing badly drawn police sketches of someone in a mask.

“Is that supposed to be _Kaytlyn_?” Daniel asked, clearly on the brink of laughter.

“Eugh, it looks _nothing_ like me!” Kaytlyn wrinkled her nose at the unflattering drawing. 

“Isn’t that supposed to be the point?” Astrid sniggered. Kaytlyn sighed before nodding in agreement. Suddenly, the door opened revealing a tall teenager, who had clearly run down four flights of stairs.

“Carlos!” Astrid exclaimed, suddenly laughing at his clearly unamused face.

“What happened to you?” Daniel chuckled at the mud that had caked itself on his school uniform.

“Traffic.” He took off his soaked jacket to hang it on the back of his chair. If anyone noticed his busted knuckles, no one said anything.

“Well, _you’re_ right on time! Ready to compare Kaytlyn’s face to this Post Malone looking, motherfucker?” Astrid asked, clearly unphased. The boy turned to a monitor before making a clear ‘What the fuck?’ face and glancing over at Kaytlyn.

“It’s stupid, right?” the girl groaned and slammed her head down onto her table.

“It’s okay, Kaytlyn, if you’re not ready to tell us about your transition-” Daniel teased. 

“I’M NOT TRANS!” Kaytlyn screeched, and threw an eraser at his head. 

“I am.” Blake quipped absentmindedly. Though their friends didn’t hear them as they were busy arguing.

While they were arguing Sheyla turned to the girl’s twin.

“Did your client say anything?”

“They wired us the money this morning,” Blake said, pulling out their phone and handing it to their designated strategist.

“Who was it?”

“The wife. Charlotte Grey.” Blake typed away, pulling up a video of John Grey’s wife, who was crying while speaking to the press.

“ _She_ ordered the hit?!” Astrid seemed slightly amazed. “Harsh.”

“Her husband, although an ‘upstanding’ congressman, was abusing her. And their kids.” Blake pulled up the request form. “She also says he was cheating on her, and it seems that he actually _was_ considering we lured him to the hotel with a fake email from his mistress.”

“Wow. She is a fantastic actress.” Carlos said, watching the woman act torn up in front of the press. Charlotte wiped away a tear as she sobbed rather convincingly. 

“Guys! Does anyone have a mission for us to do right now?” Sheyla called. Everyone glanced around the room at each other.

“I..” Astrid raised her hand. “I _may_ have a mission if you’re down.”

“Babe we’re not in a classroom, we don’t raise our hands,” Blake said. Astrid made a face at them before reaching over them to type on their computer. A blue tear-shaped jewel appeared on the largest monitor, shining brightly from the angle the photo was taken at.

“ _This_ is Persephone’s Tear, it’s recently been moved to the Genesis Museum of Art and it’ll be there for the next three months.”

“That’s the ugliest fucking sapphire I’ve ever seen,” Carlos said, not looking up from his laptop. 

“That’s because it’s not a sapphire. It’s a blue diamond. The largest one ever found actually. It’s been valued at over $700,000 dollars.” Astrid continued, “And _we_ are gonna steal it.”


End file.
